1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hydroformed member. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hydroformed member with an opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydroforming is a process in which high pressure fluid is utilized to move a blank into conformity with a die surface of a die assembly. In one example, a tubular blank may be expanded to conform with the die surface to form a tubular hydroformed member. It may sometimes be required to form a tubular member with one or more openings. These openings may be made during the manufacture of the hydroformed member. For example, laser cutting may be used to form at least one removable wall section along the tubular member. The removable wall section is then removed to form the opening. Laser cutting is, however, time consuming and expensive, both of which increase manufacturing costs.